La perfecta Excusa
by jasgronn
Summary: Primero discutieron... luego se disculparon y terminaron descubriendo un sentimiento bajo la excusa perfecta. One-Shot.


_**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados me pertenecen, son propiedad De Ryan Murphy... **_

_**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad de Retos Fanfiction...**_

_**Y por ultimo y no menos importante será dedicado a 2 personitas especiales, primero para mi buen conocida Gumilady que sé que está teniendo un día especial y por el otro a mi querida Ducky... U know... tuviste una semana delicada y esto espero que sirva de levanta ánimos. Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten... **_

* * *

><p>La Excusa Perfecta<p>

No se había dado cuenta que el mes de diciembre había llegado, ella simplemente se dejó hacer en la vorágine de su constante vida, se había abrigado por la amenazante nieve que no dejaba de caer en la gran y hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, su pelo escondido debajo de un abrigado gorro de lana del que se había enamorado al pasar por una brillante vidriera, ella no era dueña de sus impulsos, ellos siempre la dominaron.

Pero ahí estaba sentada finalmente frente a su ordenador corrigiendo un trabajo práctico que había mandado hacer antes de que las clases fueran olvidadas por las vacaciones, tendría que haber sospechado que era navidad, que las vacaciones eran por algo. Sin embargo se olvidó o simplemente lo dejó pasar, como pasaba con casi todas las festividades.

Sintió entre sus piernas un arrumaco, un leve ronroneo y un ligero peso en sus pies.

-_Imagino que simplemente quieres comer verdad?- _desde abajo, unos ojos amarillos fuertes la miraban suplicante, una gran bola de pelo blanca y negra le ronroneaba por su atención, tal vez por algún tipo de cariño- _tal vez… quieres una caricia-_ sopeso segundos después, se inclinó hacia abajo y agarro al peludo felino entre sus manos, lo llevo hacia su rostro y beso su nariz con un cariño inmensurable.- _amo tu fidelidad, a pesar que no sea tan buena contigo- _lo dejó en su regazo y continuo corrigiendo los trabajos, el gato en cuestión se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y prontamente quedo dormido.

Historia de la música, ese era el tema de los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo, estaba aburrida de leer en cada trabajo lo mismo, ninguno era original, ninguno decía algo nuevo, cada uno de ellos era idéntico al otro, copiado y pegado, no había expresión ni creatividad. No había dedicación. No obstante, no estaban mal tampoco, simplemente estaban bien.

Pegó su espalda al sillón en el que estaba sentada y se hamaco dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran por alguna parte de su pasado como estudiante, siempre había querido tener las notas suficientes como para no ser una más del montón. Pensó en su paso por la Universidad, había sido una maratón, trabajaba, estudiaba y vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento de un ambiente. Pero ahora podía jactarse de que era una importante profesora de la Universidad de Columbia, una de la más renombrada en aquella importante institución, ella se había perfeccionado en Historia y Cultura Contemporánea, se había licenciado en Historia del Arte, con todo lo que eso significaba. Ella había madurado en todas las cuestiones estudiantiles. Pero había dejado tanto de lado.

Un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho, dejo los trabajos que faltaban para otro día, total tendría que dejar algo con lo cual entretenerse para los siguientes días.

-_Quieres comer Charlie?- _rascó la panza del felino y se levantó con dirección a la cocina, fue prendiendo luces a su camino dándose cuenta que las horas del día habían pasado de manera considerable y que incluso su propio estómago estaba pidiendo algún tipo de alimento.

Su nevera estaba vacía, abrió la puerta del armario de la compra y estaba en un deplorable estado, estaba acostumbrada a comer fuera, entonces y por consecuencia rodo sus dedos por su pelo, necesitaba salir hacer la compra de manera urgente. Llevó sus ojos a su muñeca, a su reloj y vio que eran casi las 20 horas, con suerte el supermercado estaba abierto todavía. Abrió una lata de comida para gato y la dejó en el suelo para Charlie, agarró las llaves de su auto, el gorro y su campera verde larga para finalmente salir en busca del supermercado de siempre que llenara su armario y heladera.

10 minutos después estaba entrando al supermercado con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío que golpeo de frente al bajarse de su auto. Agarró un carrito de la compra y comenzó a empujar sin rumbo preciso. No era buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas, por eso casi siempre su nevera estaba vacía. Y como no era buena haciendo las compras tampoco prestaba atención a lo que compraba, supuso que tener una gran cantidad de carne en su carrito era buen síntoma que comería bien esos días de vacaciones.

-_Porque tanta carne- _escucho de un costado. Pero ella ignoro esa voz chillona y siguió comprando, ahora estaba con los embutidos, la comida rápida era su fuerte, pan de molde con lo que fuera que metiera en el medio estaba bien.

-_Tanta grasa le hará mal a tu corazón- _se atrevió a mirar hacia un costado, al costado de donde venía la voz que hacía segundos o minutos había escuchado. Encontró unos grandes ojos marrones acusándola, como si estuviera cometiendo un gran delito.

-¿_Qué?-_ atinó a preguntar, su voz sonó algo ronca, hacía cuanto realmente no hablaba para que el sonido saliera tan distorsionado?

-_No es nada sano todo eso que tienes ahí- _respondió la otra chica acusándola a la vez que señalaba hacia el carrito de la compra.

Ella se quedó en silencio, miro de arriba abajo a la pequeña y abrigada morena que tenía delante de ella, quién se pensaba que era para cuestionar sus hábitos alimenticios. No contesto, se limitó a levantar los hombros y continuar con su compra.

Había agarrado queso como para 20 personas y luego pensó que sería bueno pasar por el área de verduras, tal vez un tomate no vendría mal, incluso fruta. Tal vez se estaba sugestionando por lo que esa chillona y entrometida morena le había dicho. Miro su carrito que tenía distintos cortes de carnes, bacón, jamón ahumado, jamón serrano. Frunció su frente tal vez era demasiado.

-_Así que estás pensando en que es demasiado poco saludable y quieres dejar todo esos animales mutilados donde estaban verdad?- _otra vez ella, cuestionándola por su elección exagerada de carne.

-_Eres siempre tan intensa?- _replico dándose media vuelta y enfrentar por primera vez los ojos acusatorios. Vio una nariz perfilada de un tamaño medianamente grande pero que para su sorpresa era el complemento perfecto para esos carnosos labios, de esas pronunciadas cejas y de esas pestañas larguísimas. Un segundo tardo en darse cuenta de todo eso. Un segundo le tomo darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando ensimismada a la morena que seguía con su mirada de reproche.

-_Solo cuando veo este tipo de cosas- _señalo nuevamente el carrito y puso una mano en su cintura.

-_Eres acaso algún tipo de activista de Greenpeace? No deberías estar embarcando para salvar a las ballenas acaso?-_fue irónica en todo su esplendor, la morena en frente de ella, abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de esa contestación poco educada.

-_Profesora Fabray pensé que era otra clase de persona, uno a veces termina admirando a personas que no se lo merecen- _mascullo con los dientes apretados antes de dar media vuelta y dejarla sola en la sección de congelados.

La Profesora Fabray sacudió la cabeza y corrió a la morena dejando su carrito en el pasillo al cuidado de nadie.

-_Espera qué?- c_uestiono poniéndose delante de la morena.-_ ¿qué has dicho?-_ agrego con un poco más de calma.

-_Nada… no interesa- _quiso seguir caminando, pero el agarre firme del brazo de la profesora se lo impidió- _ mire está claro que la tenía en un pedestal, lección aprendida, gracias, este semestre he aprendido demasiadas cosas de usted, hasta el significado de la decepción.-_ lo dejo caer como si nada, pero Quinn sintió su corazón pesado ante esa acusación. La soltó cuando sus pensamientos asaltaron su cabeza dejándola en un estado de nebulosa.

No sabía porque se había sentido de esa manera, ante una desconocida alumna, quién era y porque no la recordaba, rebusco en su mente el apellido que parecía estar ahí en algún lugar de su mente flotando, la voz chillona resonó fuerte en algún rincón, la intensidad de repente fue familiar. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba pagando en la caja del supermercado la mitad de la compra que tenía hacia escasos minutos.

Llegó a su auto en el mismo estado de ausencia, repasando cada rostro de sus alumnos, eran pocos los que recordaba, en todo caso era su culpa, ella nunca tenía relación con sus estudiantes, sus clases eran para la mayoría tremendamente aburridas, pero no dejaban de ser clases de historias, se armaban debates pero sus alumnos eran pocos colaboradores salvo Berry… Entonces eso fue lo que necesito para asociar la voz chillona y la intensidad al rostro que con anterioridad la había acusado en el supermercado. Rachel Barbra Berry, estaba en su clase especial de Historia y Cultura contemporánea, la ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo al recordar el trabajo de Historia de la Música, ella estaba en esa clase.

Bajó las bolsas de la compra y las dejó en el sofá que se cruzó en su camino, corrió prácticamente a su escritorio y puso en marcha su ordenador. Tecleó una clave aleatoria para que la pantalla diera vida y brillara en la expectación, su correo fue lo primero a lo que se dirigió, un montón de direcciones de mail, un montón de trabajos que debía leer, pero ella necesitaba encontrar el de Berry, y ahí casi a lo último, (lo que significaba que había sido una de las primeras en enviarlo estaba esperando ser abierto y leído) sus ansias, su impulso la llevaron a cliclear con rapidez, necesitaba leer, necesitaba saber si su trabajo era original como ella lo sospechaba.

Su expectativa fue superada con creces, era más de lo que podría haber imaginado, había pasión en cada una de sus palabras, ahí estaba la dedicación que había estado esperando, la creatividad, Rachel Berry había realizado un verdadero trabajo de nivel universitario y estaba orgullosa de eso. Sin embargo, la opresión de su pecho se hizo más grande, ella la había decepcionado, se lo había dicho con rotundez y no lo podía permitir.

Escribir, ella podía escribir un mail y hacer referencia a ese fortuito encuentro en el supermercado, necesitaba pedirle disculpas por su falta de educación, necesitaba darle las gracias por el trabajo que le había enviado, gracias por haberlo hecho con dedicación y no solo para sacárselo de encima. Pero tal vez eso sería cruzar la línea del profesor-alumno. Cuando termino de leer por segunda vez el mail vio un detalle en el inferior del mismo.

"_Le deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo" _

Miro a su costado, el calendario acusaba un 23 vacío de diciembre, miro a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio de que en esa casa se festejaría una cena de navidad, pero allí no encontró más que oscuridad, no había adornos, no había un árbol de navidad, no había espíritu de navidad en la casa de Quinn Fabray.

Su madre estaría muy molesta por su actitud al muy estilo Grinch, sin embargo, ella no la odiaba, no odiaba aquella festividad, ella solo estaba lejos de toda persona que amaba como para que tuviera ganas de festejar, podría haber viajado, pero Los Ángeles, el agobiante calor no jugaba un plan excitante para ella, extrañaba a su madre sí, pero el calor la alejaba de toda la cuestión.

_Soy un Grinch en potencia, _ pensó de inmediato dejándose caer en su cómodo sillón.

Como podía ponerle remedio a su apagada casa en menos de 24 horas? Cómo podía tener una navidad "decente" en menos de un día? Siempre podía ir a cenar algún lugar de moda de Nueva York y terminar en Time Square para festejar con el resto de la humanidad de Manhattan.

Pero entonces su correo parpadeo en sus ojos anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mail, ahí delante de ella la dirección de correo electrónico de Rachel la miraba del mismo modo acusativo que la dueña.

_Estimada Profesora Fabray:_

_Tal vez me mi intensidad fue demasiado lejos, solo quise romper el hielo para poder entablar una conversación superflua con usted, pero tiendo a arruinar todo. Pensé que de esa manera usted podría reconocerme, pero como siempre mi ego es más grande que mis ideales y terminan chocando de manera estrepitosa con la realidad. Es toda mi culpa, mi intensidad suele hacer que las personas terminen alejándose. Creo que solo estoy tratando de pedir disculpas, sé que fue mi culpa haberla provocado de esa manera, usted ha sido de gran inspiración para mí en este semestre, debo confesar que conozco su trabajo y su renombre desde que tengo 17 años y cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar en una de sus clases no lo dude. _

_No quiero que piense que estoy cruzando la línea de alumno- profesor, y sí así lo piensa, permítame pedirle nuevamente disculpas, solo no quería que se quedara con aquella última frase. Usted no ha hecho más que llenarme de conocimientos. _

_Que tenga una feliz navidad. _

_Pd: Disculpe por el atrevimiento nuevamente._

_Rachel Barbra Berry._

Quinn paso el dorso de su mano por su frente, había tantas entre líneas en aquel fragmentado mail, lo primero que pensó fue que Rachel estaría sola, no sabía porque pensaba aquello, pero que mencionara que el hecho de ser intensa alejaba a las personas tal vez fue un pequeño indicio de su escasez de amistades en aquella ciudad. Tal vez incluso se equivocaba rotundamente.

Su impulso fue el dominante nuevamente y cuando se dio cuenta estaba escribiendo en el cuerpo de mensaje, hacia su alumna. Necesitaba decirle varias cuestiones que la tenían preocupada. Pero también necesitaba decirle que su trabajo le había devuelto el entusiasmo para con la enseñanza, que si mínimo había una alumna que le ponía esa pasión a unos de sus trabajos merecía la pena seguir estando frente a una clase de más de 50 alumnos.

…

Rachel estaba buscando su bufanda de lana que su abuela le había regalado, una bufanda de malas proporciones, una bufanda de demasiada larga y de líneas que no eran para nada rectas, de un naranja demasiado llamativo. Pero se la había dado su abuela, y eso era suficiente para Rachel, suficiente para usarla con el orgullo intacto.

-_Santana has visto mi bufanda?-_ grito desde alguna parte del apartamento, Santana removió la cortina borra vino que dividía los espacios y metió su cabeza a lo que era la habitación de la diva.

-_Porque en la vida tendría que haber visto yo esa horrenda pieza de mal gusto- _ acuso rápidamente, Rachel rodó los ojos, Santana no dejaría nunca de ser Santana y todo su mal genio.

-_A veces me olvido que eres una perra sin alma, lo siento, Kurt!- _terminó gritando elevando la voz, el joven en cuestión llegó a su habitación con una mascarilla verde en su rostro y estirando su brazo para alcanzarle la tan especial bufanda.

-_Toma cariño, mientras Santán te entretenía yo la buscaba por ti- _Rachel largó un suspiro y tomo la prenda en cuestión.

-_No sé qué haría sin ustedes- _espeto agarrando las manos de sus amigos.

-_Ser la perdedora número uno de todo Nueva York-_ aseguro Santana con una sonrisa.- _Mañana llega Brittany junto con Blaine, estará aquí tu misteriosa cita?- _pregunto con cierto sigilo, Rachel mordió su labio, tenía menos de 24 horas para no quedar como una completa perdedora en frente de sus amigos.

- _Si, por supuesto- _aseguro rápidamente.

-_Genial entonces- _Santana junto con Kurt salieron de la habitación de Rachel y esta se dejó caer en su cama, ella no sabía a quién invitar para que se haga pasar por su pareja en la cena de navidad junto con sus amigos. Sintió su móvil moverse dentro de su bolsillo y lo sacó para contemplar la llegada de un correo electrónico.

Su profesora había contestado y su corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviera en una carrera.

_Srta. Rachel Berry._

_No tiene por qué disculparse por mi falta de educación, ciertamente a veces no entiendo qué hago siendo profesora de una Universidad de tanto prestigio, pero es cuando leo trabajos como el suyo que todo vuelve a tener sentido para mí, los alumnos de hoy en día tienden a sobre valorar la historia en sí. Creo que solo quiero darles las gracias por realmente tomarse la molestia de no solo copiar y pegar si no de elaborar un trabajo con matices tan ricas. Gracias por devolverme las ganas de ser una mejor profesora._

_Con respecto a lo hechos sucedidos en el supermercado, yo realmente tengo un Grinch en potencia creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de mí. Es que llegan estas fechas y todos parecen más susceptibles, yo no quería decir nada de aquello y en todo caso estoy perfectamente bien con que sea activista de Greenpeace. _

_No se preocupe por la línea alumna- profesor creo que estamos en una etapa en la que eso no es tan preocupante, los alumnos suelen tener este tipo de interacción con su profesores. Agradezco que se tomara su tiempo para disculparse por mi falta de educación. _

_Así que acepte este texto como mi formal disculpa y mi agradecimiento por su pasión en cada trabajo y debate._

_Le deseo una feliz víspera de navidad._

_Pd: Debería hacer algo con mi Grinch interior y decorar mi hogar aunque sea demasiado tarde._

_No abuse de las bebidas alcohólicas y nos vemos al regreso de las vacaciones._

_Profesora Quinn Fabray._

Rachel sonrió, ella le había devuelto el mail, su profesora, la que admiraba, se había tomado el trabajo de responderle e incluso de hacer un mea culpa por la situación que ella había provocado. Quiso responder y estaba a punto de hacerlo pero entonces Santana entró nuevamente a su habitación.

-_Berry, Berry, crees que mañana podemos estar los tres de rojo?- _Santana lo había preguntado con extremada delicadeza, tal vez había rosado la timidez pensó en un segundo momento Rachel. Ella no tenía problema en ir de rojo para hacerle un favor a su amiga. Aparte que el rojo quedaba excelente sobre su bronceada piel.

-_Creo que voy a poder ayudarte con eso, tengo un vestido sin estrenar de ese tono- _espeto con tranquilidad, Santana parecía satisfecha ante esa respuesta.

-_Perfecto, ahora acompáñame a comprar el mío-_ Rachel frunció el ceño, donde pensaba encontrar una tienda a esas horas de la noche?-_ cambia la cara, es la noche previa de navidad, todo está abierto para que los padres olvidadizos puedan ser Santa Claus- _agregó segundos después.

-_De acuerdo, agarro mi abrigo y vamos donde quieras- _respondió finalmente.

…

Comprar qué? Luces? Ella no sabía cómo hacer eso… Sí, sí lo sabía, en su adolescencia con su familia se divertía adornando su casa, amaba esas épocas donde pasaba tiempo con su hermana Frannie y sus padres. Disfrutaba de la sana competencia con sus vecinos por cual casa era la mejor decorada. Ella decía "Menos siempre es más" lo que quería decir era que no hacía falta llenar de luces la casa si no que inclinarse por algo delicado era lo mejor.

Era así que su hogar siempre era el más envidiado, pero luego su padre falleció y su madre decidió que necesitaba un cambio, decidió entonces mudarse a California, a Los Ángeles. Ella no se llevaba bien con el calor y cuando tuvo que elegir Universidad, fue Yale la elegida, desde ahí hasta el presente, había viajado esporádicamente a visitar a su madre y su hermana que tenía su familia en aquella ciudad.

Entró en la primer tienda que vio, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y observó a su alrededor, agradecía internamente que Nueva York no durmiera. Luces brillantes, centellantes, parpadeantes, sacudió su cabeza negando mientras caminaba entra los pasillos de aquel local, ella no compraría ninguna paparruchada de esas.

-_Berry no necesitamos otro árbol que es lo que intentas hacer- _escucho desde el otro pasillo, su curiosidad se hizo presente y su impulso la llevó a caminar hasta el final del pasillo para comprobar si ese Berry era por su alumna, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades? Al llegar a la esquina del mismo y mirar hacia la derecha pudo ver a su alumna con un mujer de pronunciada cabellera negra.

-_Me extraña Santana, crees que a Brittany no le gustara decorarla ella sola?-_ cuestiono con superioridad, entonces Santana suavizo su expresión, se había enojado porque quería volver a su casa luego de encontrar el vestido perfecto con el cual le pediría a Brittany que sea su novia nuevamente.

-_Tu ganas- _pronunció dando media vuelta, justo para ver como Quinn miraba toda la escena -_¿y tú qué miras? ¿Te gusta mi chica?-_ exclamo de brazos cruzados, cuestionando con la mirada a una Quinn que había enrojecido considerablemente. Rachel giro su rostro al escuchar aquella exclamación al muy estilo Santana Lopez.

-_Yo… es que… ella y yo…-_

_-Oh por diooos!-_exclamó Santana rápidamente, interrumpiendo el balbuceo incoherente de Quinn.- _Rachel Barbra Berry, no me digas que esta sexy rubia es tu cita de navidad?-_ su expresión era entre divertida y sorprendida. Rachel estaba con la boca abierta y Quinn de la misma manera. –_Tanto misterio y por fin se sabe la verdad, mi radar nunca se equivoca GayBerry- _Quinn sacudió su cabeza y estuvo a punto de decir que se estaba equivocando pero entonces Santana volvió hablar.- _Santana Lopez un placer, espero verte mañana en nuestra cena- _Rachel estrecho su mano en su rostro, todo estaba perdido y quedaría como la perdedora número 1 de todo Nueva York.

-_Quinn… Quinn Fabray.-_balbuceo estirando su mano hacia la de la amiga de Rachel- _yo… encantada estaré ahí-_ y no supo porque había dicho eso, tal vez porque vio una oportunidad de no pasar sola esa noche tan particular del año, tal vez porque vio la desesperación en los ojos de Rachel, tal vez porque esa tal Santana sonaba muy convincente e intimidante. Rachel abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar la última frase de labios de su profesora y no pudo más que pedirle perdón con sus enormes ojos marrones.- _puedes… mmm yo necesito hablar con mmm Be… Rachel-_ se corrigió prontamente. Santana sonrió con un poco de malicia pero finalmente accedió dando un paso al costado.

-_Creo que yo llevare el árbol- _musito agarrando la caja de la manos de Rachel y dejándola a solas con la rubia sexy.

Se quedaron mirando, incomodas, buscando las palabras que cubrieran el silencio que se estaba volviendo pesado, Quinn dio un paso hacia adelante, tratando de tomar valentía, su impulso la había dejado con las defensas bajas, con las palabras ausentes.

-_lo siento-_dijeron finalmente, Quinn paso el dorso de su mano por su frente, la incomodidad parecía tangible.

_-Profesora…_

_-Puedes llamarme Quinn, Rachel-_ se apresuró a decir.

-_Quinn… okey suena muy raro, lo siento-_se disculpó algo avergonzada.- _no tienes que ir, puedo inventar algo no se… no te preocupes- _se corrigió.

Quinn torció el gesto y cambio su expresión a una más suave – _creo que es un beneficio doble Rachel, está claro que mis planes se limitan a estar con Charlie en la soledad de mi casa y tú necesitas una cita- _espeto con serenidad.

-_Y Charlie no se enojara por pasar una noche tan importante conmigo y mis amigos?-_ pregunto con cierta timidez.

Quinn río suevamente se sacó su gorro dejando que su pelo cayera a sus ojos, rodo sus dedos por su flequillo y sonrió. Rachel se perdió en algún lugar entre el pelo que caía desordenado y como el perfume dulce de este llegaba deleitando su nariz –_ creo que si le dejo su comida especial no notara la ausencia, es un gato glotón- _musito consciente de la mirada que su alumna le estaba dando. Observo por primera vez que Rachel en efecto era una hermosa mujer.

-_Pensé que era su… tú novio-_ Rachel no sentía bien el tutear a su profesora, sería cuestión de acostumbrarse y que lo hiciera pronto.

_-No… no hay tal novio, debería trabajar menos para tener uno y creo que ni así sería capaz de conseguirlo- _Rachel frunció su frente al escuchar aquello.

-_Oh yo creo todo lo contrario- _dijo sin pensar y se lo reprocho cuando vio la sonrisa que Quinn le regalo.- _usted es una mujer muy hermosa, aparte de inteligente no creo que le sea difícil encontrar una pareja.-_quiso en un intento forzado arreglar la situación, pero solo logro que Quinn ampliara su sonrisa.

-_Tal vez… tal vez soy muy exigente- _espeto un tanto pensativa, el profesor de fotografía había sido un buen candidato si no fuera porque vivía con su madre y contaba ya con 35 años de edad. Intolerable por cualquier lado.

-_Y eso no está mal del todo-_ susurro Rachel.- _Pero realmente no tiene que hacer esto por mí-_ agrego llamando la atención de Quinn.

-_Como dije Rachel, no tengo planes y no tengo decoración, es un favor doble, llevare el vino de acuerdo?-_ para Quinn era justo, tal vez no era conveniente por su relación alumna- profesor, pero no pasaría más allá de la noche de navidad.

-_De acuerdo, le paso la dirección por mail?- _pregunto suavemente.

-_Porque no me lo pasas por teléfono- _sugirió sacando su móvil del bolsillo entregándoselo a Rachel, que la miraba escéptica.- _tenemos que fingir ser una pareja Rachel, hazme quedar bien-_ Rachel tecleo números de forma aleatoria en el móvil de Quinn, invadida por los nervios de que efectivamente tendría que fingir ser la novia de su profesora frente a sus amigos. Se sentía fatal ante esa perspectiva.

-_ Ahí tienes- _susurro entregando el aparato a la rubia.

-_Perfecto… ahora, de qué color será tu vestido, no vaya a ir del mismo color-_ espeto divertida.

-_Rojo, de hecho, los tres estaremos de rojo- _Quinn ladeo la cabeza, estaba claro que necesitaban hablar de los detalles que se le escapaban a la rubia con respecto a los aspectos de la vida de Rachel.- _Vivo con Kurt y Santana en un loft de Brooklyn,_ _nos conocemos desde siempre…_

_-Rachel deja la cursilería navideña y vamos a casa- _interrumpió Santana desde el principio del pasillo.

-_Y es una mandona y cuida culpa de mis padres, nos ponemos "al día" por mensaje?- _ era surrealista en todas sus formas tener esa conversación con su profesora, pero ya estaba todo hecho. Solo quedaba fingir de la mejor manera posible.

-_Claro- _Quinn consciente de que Santana tenía los ojos puestos en ellas, se inclinó hacia Rachel con sigilo y dejó un beso delicado en la mejilla de la morena, no hubo más que chispas en el cerebro de Rachel ante ese gesto por parte de su profesora.- _Vamos- _apoyo su mano en la cintura de la chica y caminaron hacia la salida. Luego se separaron con incomodidad bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, no hubo más acercamientos que ese. Pero prontamente llegaron los mensajes. Uno tras otro hasta entrada la noche.

…

Estaba frente a la dirección correcta con dos botellas de vino, un abrigo que guardaba con recelo un vestido negro que esperaba que hiciera las delicias de los presentes y porque no también de su alumna, había descubierto que ella y su joven cita tenían más en común de lo que pensaban. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta la hizo parpadear, delante de ella Rachel Berry vestía una hermosa sonrisa y un vestido rojo que quitaba la respiración o por lo menos eso fue lo que le paso a ella.

-_Vamos, vamos pasa que hace frío y no agarre mi abrigo- _se apresuró a decir Rachel agarrando el brazo de su profesora, los mensajes habían otorgado cierta confianza.

-_Ho… hola, estas, ya sabes, hermosa- _Quinn balbuceo aquellas palabras y Rachel movió su pelo de un hombro a otro dejando ver que su espalda estaba ligeramente descubierta.

-_Gracias- _respondió regalándole una sonrisa, la condujo al ascensor y cuando estaban a punto de llegar volvió hablar.- _Kurt está impaciente por conocerte, Santana no ha parado de hablar de ti, siento muchísimo que tengas que pasar por esto- _estaba apenada realmente pero Quinn estaba convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque fuera inapropiado.

-_Seré tu mejor cita de navidad Rachel- _aseguro Quinn apretando suevamente el hombro de Rachel, ella sonrió y entonces estaban dentro del apartamento.

Kurt fue el primero en llegar a las chicas, ansioso y tan sonriente que daba miedo.

-_Por dios, trate de imaginarte de miles de formas pero eres mucho más hermosa de lo que pudo proyectar mi imaginación- _Rachel rodo los ojos, mientras Quinn recibía gustosa los dos besos que Kurt le había entregado.

-_Es un placer finalmente conocerte Kurt- _la primer prueba estaba superada, Kurt se agarró del brazo de Quinn y comenzaron hablar de cuestiones banales, Rachel miraba la situación entre nerviosa y complacida.

-_Sabes que es más que gay que George Michael no? No estés celosa de porcelana- _Santana había llegado detrás de ella.

-_No son celos… solo no quiero dejarla sola- _y ella lo decía en serio pero no por que pudiera pasar algo, ella quería estar cerca de Quinn, mucho más ahora que su abrigo había desaparecido y su profesora lucía un hermoso vestido negro que delineaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-_Y es entendible porque-_ murmuro Brittany abrazando a Santana por detrás.- _aparte es encantadora, cuando me ha saludado lo ha hecho como si me conociera de siempre y tiene un gato- _agregó complacida.

Vio que Quinn se acercaba a ella, que a escasos pasos su mano se deslizo por su flequillo y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios, Rachel de repente quiso morderla, en vez de hacer eso, mordió el interior de sus mejillas nerviosa por sus deseos.

-_Así que hay dos menú- _dijo llamando la atención de Rachel- _supongo que seré vegetariana por una noche verdad?- _Rachel asintió mordiendo su labio y Quinn encontró ese acto demasiado atractivo.

- _Tú también estas hermosa esta noche- _espeto Rachel acercándose un paso más a Quinn, la rubia trago con fuerza, ellas se suponían estaban fingiendo ser una pareja.

Quinn alzó su mano derecha y acaricio sin temor el rostro de su alumna, era suave y combinaba a la perfección con su pálido color.- _solo por esta noche Rachel.- _sus dedos se perdieron en el pelo de la morena y entonces su boca se acercó peligrosamente a esos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba.

-_Rachel- _llamo Santana interrumpiendo abruptamente el beso que Quinn estaba por entregarle a su alumna. Quinn se separó y automáticamente se sonrojo.- _lo siento, pero queremos saber cómo nos vamos a sentar, Kurt quiere un estar a un lado de tu rubia- _Quinn estaba ahí, escuchando, viendo como no le había molestado el que se refiera a ella como "DE" Rachel.

-_Pues siéntate en una punta, Blaine en la otra, Britt a tu derecha seguida de mí, del otro lado kurt y a tu izquierda Quinn, espera- _Rachel miro a Quinn un segundo- _te molesta no sentarte a mi lado?-_ Quinn estaba sonriendo al momento de recibir esa pregunta y se encontró negando complacida por esa fácil resolución que había tomado.- _perfecto entonces, vamos?-_

…

La cena se presentó de la más agradable manera, era fácil para Quinn estar rodeada de los amigos de Rachel, cada uno estudiaba algo distinto, cada uno tenía sueños y metas diferentes, sin embargo, todos parecían complementarse de manera perfecta. Todos parecían curiosos por su edad peros sobre todo sobre su profesión algo que a Rachel le dio pánico mencionar.

-_No puedes ser mucho más grande que nosotros- _la acuso Blaine, ella se quedó pensando, tratando de adivinar si a Rachel le molestaría que dijera su verdadera edad, o incluso si a la misma Rachel le molestaría saber su edad? Todavía incluso no sabía porque pensaba aquello.

-_Ustedes tienen…- _dejó la pregunta estacionada en el aire a la espera de ser llenada.

-_Kurt y Yo tenemos un año más que Rachel…_

_-y Blaine junto con Britt tienen 21 como yo- _interrumpió Rachel nerviosa a Santana.

-_Pues… yo tengo 10 más que tú- _musito mirando a Santana antes de llevar un bocado de su deliciosa lasaña de berenjenas a su boca.

-_Tú no tienes 32-_ exclamó Kurt a su lado, pero ella busco la mirada de Rachel, pero encontró que la morena comentaba algo por lo bajo con la rubia que era la ahora nueva novia de la latina con pinta de mafiosa.

-_Si los tengo y muy orgullosa de ellos-_ respondió, Rachel la miro fugazmente regalándole una sonrisa.

-_ Pues yo quiero tu receta-_ aseguro Kurt.

Y así la cena siguió sin sobresaltos, quedó claro en algún lado que se había licenciado en Historia del Arte pero no habían hecho mucho más hincapié en eso y ella como Rachel lo agradecieron. Quinn observó como Brittany junto con Santana adornaban un segundo árbol de navidad mientras Kurt junto con Blaine bailaban una canción que sonaba en el salón de aquel apartamento. Rachel estaba volviendo de la cocina donde había ido a buscar una botella de champagne para celebrar internamente que todo había salido bien.

-_Espero que este lo suficientemente fría- _escucho que dijo al llegar, dio media vuelta para recibir aquella encantadora morena con una sonrisa genuina, como la que hacía bastante tiempo que no regalaba.

-_Me ha encantado pasar esta noche con ustedes… y sobre todo contigo Rachel- _se sinceró sabiendo que esa que estaba viendo ya no era más su alumna, que no podría verla más de esa manera. Rachel se sonrojó ligeramente y mordiendo sus mejillas le entregó una copa llena del burbujeante líquido.

_-Yo también la he pasado bien, temí que mis amigos fueran demasiados intensos- _Quinn rodó sus ojos, no eran tan intensos como ella, pero sin embargo se había divertido con sus preguntas, con las anécdotas que contaron de Rachel sobre su paso por el instituto.

-_Rachel tenía tiempo sin pasarla tan bien, tus amigos son únicos realmente-_ y lo decía en serio, había disfrutado de la excentricidad de Kurt, de la inocencia de Brittany, de lo ácida que podía llegar a ser Santana… de Blaine no podía acotar demasiado, pero mal no le había caído tampoco.

Rachel le sonrió de manera satisfecha, con sus ojos brillantes productos de las luces doradas que adornaban el balcón de su hogar, Quinn encontró adorable esa mueca en la morena, no era nada como la había imaginado, era intensa sí, pero porque era apasionada en todo lo que hacía.

-_Crees que… esto está bien?- _pregunto acercándose a su alumna, Rachel mordió su labio ante la expectativa de su profesora acercándose a ella, peligrosamente seductora.

-_Porque lo dices?-_ susurro cuando Quinn se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro, quería sonar segura y no tan ansiosa de lo que pudiera pasar por tener tan cerca a su profesora.

Quinn miro hacia arriba, hacía el detalle arriba de sus cabezas, detalle que la rubia no había dejado de mirar desde que había llegado al balcón con su copa de champagne, Rachel siguió el camino imaginario de lo que Quinn estaba viendo, ahí estaba la cuestión importante de la noche.

-_Muérdago_-suspiro ante la expectación de lo que Quinn, su profesora, podría llegar hacer.

-_Sí, crees que… este mal?-_ necesitaba saber la respuesta, necesitaba que le dijera algo porque estar tan cerca de Rachel estaba nublando su juicio, en algún momento de los mensajes que se intercambiaron durante la noche Rachel había dejado de ser su alumna, Rachel había pasado a ser una mujer hermosa, inteligente y con unos labios demasiados tentadores en ese rojo pasión que llevaban con tanta elegancia. Su mano subió por la piel expuesta del brazo de Rachel hasta llegar al hombro.- _Sé que está mal, pero –_se detuvo, rodo sus dedos por su pelo para aplacar sus nervios y fijo sus ojos en Rachel- _no puedo dejar de pensar en besarte Rachel, y no podemos ignorar al muérdago- _Rachel se tensó porque no deseaba nada más que besar a Quinn, lo había deseado desde la primera vez que la había visto frente a la clase de Historia y Cultura Contemporánea, con ese aire seguro, con su mirada desafiante y altiva.

-_No hay… que…-_ suspiro-_ contradecir al muérdago- _ dijo finalmente acortando las distancias, rosando con su nariz el mentón de Quinn, tragó con fuerza y antes de que pudiera volver a respirar los labios suaves, calientes y delirantes de Quinn estaban sobre los suyos, moviéndose con cautela, recorriéndolos con esmero y dedicación. Su cuerpo latía, lo sentía efervescente.

Las manos de Quinn se anclaron en la cintura de Rachel acercándola todo lo que fuera permitido, de bajo del muérdago todos los besos estaban permitidos. Y lo estaba disfrutando, hacía tiempo que no besaba a nadie con tantas ganas o con tanto esmero, estaba claro que Rachel hacia todo con una entrega absoluta.

Finalmente se separaron, con las respiraciones agitadas y los labios ansiando tal vez un poco más. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz dorada que brindaba las luces del exterior y cuando sus ojos se encontraron se sonrieron.

-_Esto puede…_

_-Feliz navidad Quinn- _la interrumpió Rachel acariciando su mejilla, se puso en puntillas y volvió a besarla, no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer que seguir besándola y por esa noche, por la noche de navidad tenía el permiso de hacerlo con tranquilidad, tenía permiso de decirle con sus besos cuanto le gustaba.

Navidad les estaba otorgando la oportunidad de ir más allá en su relación de alumna- profesora, las navidad las había acercado sin querer, fingiendo ser algo que no eran pero que en ese momento querían ser, fingir para los amigos de Rachel había resultado mucho más fácil e incluso placentero que lo que había imaginado. Y ahora tenían la recompensa, el resultado de algo improvisto impulsado por un detalle de la propia magia que envuelve la navidad.

_Un muérdago._

Volvieron a mirar hacia arriba y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en el espacio frío de la noche, en el balcón que era el testigo de la primera entrega de un cariño nuevo que estaban descubriendo, entonces cuando sus labios volvían a encontrarse los primeros copos de nieve de la noche de navidad comenzaron a caer. Todo era perfecto, sus labios se encontraron pero fueron interrumpidas por el entusiasmo de Brittany.

-_El muérdago funcionó San… yo tenía razón en ponerlo aquí- _exclamó saltando a los brazos de la latina que miraba con ternura a su amiga que se encontraba abrazada a la rubia sexy.

-_Feliz navidad- _espetaron Kurt y Blaine uniéndose a las chicas.

Los abrazos, los besos y los buenos deseos se hicieron presentes en aquella ciudad nevada, bajo aquel muérdago tan bien ubicado, con dos potenciales enamoradas que no dejaban de mirarse con dulzura y con un deseo de un mañana a descubrir latente.

Quinn abrazó a Rachel por la espalda, la abrigo con su pecho y la rodeo sus brazos con fuerza.

-_Feliz navidad Srta. Berry- _susurro en su oído, la morena sonrió complacida.

-_Feliz navidad Profesora Fabray- _murmuro Rachel mirándola sobre su hombro, Quinn pestaño mirando hacía su costado buscando los amigos de la morena, pero ellos estaban en sus propias navidades privadas.

La noche siguió su curso, así como las charlas, los abrazos, los besos, las risas. Quinn disfruto de Rachel, así como Rachel disfruto de Quinn y de la magia de la navidad que seguía siendo la que envolvía su excusa para poder ser algo más y romper con todos los límites.


End file.
